Shameless Prisoner
by CauterizedHeart
Summary: Loki is the Shield's prison. So why there is another Loki in the stark tower? Does he really come from the past? And what he will be willing to do to be free? Will he succeed or he will just surrender to his mad self?
1. Shameless prisoner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avenger and in this story there are hard sexual theme **

Loki's head hurt badly, he tried to move but his body was heavy, he opened his eyes and immediately close them hissing at the light. Loki rubbed his eyes slowly, tiredly sitting on the cold surface he was previously laying on. He was in a cage, a strange glass cage and there was a man observing him outside the transparent material. As he tried to focus on the man holding his head in pain, the man spoke "Hey sleeping beauty, finally you're up" Loki's eye widened, how dare this man talk with him so casually? "I'm Loki from Asgard, the son of the great Odin, how dare you talk to me like this?" the man chuckled "Sorry to disappoint you but, the real Loki is the SHIELD's prisons, I've just checked, so who are you?" Loki's eyes widened in disbelief, it couldn't be, he was Loki! "You're lying!" He yelled "I'm Loki!"

The man was surprised by the behavior of the prisoner, so he cautiously asked "Do you know where are you or who I am?" Loki's head blanched, the last thing he remembered was that Thor was looking for him due to a really funny joke. Thor was alway exaggerating everything, he wanted to punch him just for such an innocent joke "I was in Asgard, and I was hiding in this cave, and... And I lost consciousness" Loki looked up at the man "I don't know neither where I am or who you are".

The man was still staring at him "Jarvis, is that possible?" Then a voice responded "He could have found a portal Sir" Loki yelled "Who else is there!? Who does that voice belong to? Reveal yourself!" The man laughed out loud "Jarvis, I think he's talking to you" the voice replied "But Sir, I don't understand what he mean, I don't have a body".

Loki head was still hurting, he wanted to get out of that cage and return home even if that meant being beaten up by his brother "You still haven't told me where am I or who are you" remarked pretty annoyed by the hole situation

"I'm Tony Stark! The one and only" Loki stared at him "Should this meant something to me?" Tony ignored his comment and proceeded "And we're on the Earth" "Where?" "The Earth" "...eh?" "Midgard, we're on Midgard"

Loki sighed, for Odin sake how did he manage arriving on Midgard without the bifrost? And how would he return home? Those were all valid question, but before that he had to escape from that glass trap "Why are you keeping me in there?" Tony looked at him "You kidding? Last time you were here, half city was destroyed!" Loki was visibly confused "What are you talking about, that's the first time that I'm on Midgard" Tony's eyes widened, that was strange, really strange, he decided that it was better do some analysis before jumping to wrong conclusion, knowing that the asgardian wouldn't cooperate he pressed some buttons and the cage started to be filled with a strange gas that made Loki lose consciousness again.

When Loki woke up he was still in the cage, he was on a bed, he didn't want to made the human aware of the fact that he was awake so he didn't move or talked as he observed his prison, outside the glass there was a little space with some computer and a chair, the space was closed by white walls and a closed door, that suddenly opened as Tony entered the room, Loki closed his eyes pretending to sleep, Tony was talking with the voice "That's impossible, how can it be possible!?" "I don't understand Sir, possible is possible, as I said earlier he may have found a portal" Tony scratched his head "Yeah, but... He's coming from the past! That's... Time traveling!" "Is there something wrong Sir?" Tony sighed "If he's from the past with which authority am I keeping him caged? What if at those time he was a good guy?"

Loki smirked, he now he knew exactly what he had to do to escape...

Loki rubbed hi eyes and sit on the bed, looking at Tony sadly, the man shivered, he didn't think that Loki could actually look sad, but the asgardian sighed aloud "Why are you keeping me here? I just want to return at home, I'm sure my brother is worried..." Loki peeped at Tony's face, he was jaw dropped in disbelief, his plan was actually working pretty well, so he added "...I miss my family so much"

Tony started to feel guilt as he watched the long haired man sighing in that glass case, maybe he was wrong and Loki wasn't so bad, maybe before he knew he was adopted he was actually happy... He shook his head, maybe he should had just called Fury and end it there. Loki saw his intention and after hissing at him in his mind he spoke "... Please, don't hurt me" then he started sobbing keeping his head hidden in his hands, Loki was so pissed by that human, he just wanted him dead, but right now Tony was his only chance to return home.

Tony was stunned, he didn't know what to do anymore and without thinking he entered the glassed space. Loki smirked with his face still covered, he sobbed louder, Tony stepped closer, he was just falling into Loki's trap.

Tony sat near Loki, trying to comfort him caressing his back, Loki smirked again, then looked at Tony with puppy eyes and let him move a lock of his black hair behind his hear and that's exactly what Loki wanted.

Loki didn't mind use sex to gain what he wanted, he already did in the past and it alway worked. He looked up at Tony staring in his eyes, Tony swallowed hard, was it all in his mind or Loki was trying to seduce him? His head was spinning, it was hard to think straight when he was gazing into his deep green eyes, that were hiding something that looked like a burning desire. Tony swallowed hard again as he moved closer to Loki's lips, eyes locked together, they kissed, maybe it was just Tony impression but Loki was smiling in the kiss, they parted, Tony was panting and Loki was biting innocently his lower lip.

Tony gave in, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't resist him anymore, he cupped his face and hesitantly kissed him. Loki responded kissing him back and licked Tony's lower lip, he parted his lips in surprise and Loki slipped his experienced tongue in Tony's mouth earning a low groan as he explored every inch, almost tasting him. They parted, Tony was panting heavily, Loki started to undress himself shyly, Tony quickly removed his shirt tossing it on the floor, the black haired boy moved closer seductively brushing his fingertip lightly around he machine in the chest of the other man and then locking eyes with him as he placed a slow lick on his chest.

Tony let Loki keep going, he shivered as he felt finger brushing his nipple and yelped when Loki bit it, the billionaire was losing his mind for another man, he was melting under every little touch of Loki's experienced hands, then his primary instinct made him attack Loki forcefully slamming him into the bed, and bit hard on his collarbone. Loki screamed in pain digging his nails into his back, Tony was being rough and he love it, maybe this would have been more enjoyable than he predicted he though as the other started licking his nipples.

Loki grabbed the bulge in Tony's pants and he bit down on his nipple groaning, Loki screamed in pain smirking and did it again, Tony snapped, he grabbed his hairs and pulled him out of the bed, unbuckling his belt and his pants with the other hand, then slammed Loki's face on his hard dick still confined in his boxer. Loki started licking at his crotch trough the cloth, earning low groans as the grip on his hairs softened a little, Loki tore Tony's boxer releasing his hard length which was already leaking with pre cum, a flash of adrenaline ran trough his spine as he took the tip in his mouth twisting his tongue on the head. Tony strangled a moan as the grip on the other's hair tighten again, pushing more of him in his hot mouth, he moaned again as the other almost chocked at the sudden thrust in his mouth. Loki was fondling his balls and Tony started thrusting hard, feeling the urge to release, he wasn't being gentle and Loki's eyes were slightly wet with tears, his thrust began to be more erratic an needy until he came in Loki's throat with a loud groan, he fell right on the bed trying to catch his breath. Loki swallowed the cum and licked his lips, making sure that Tony saw him do it, then he took off his pants too and started rubbing himself trough the cloth, moaning shamelessly, Tony swallowed hard as Loki pleasured himself removing his boxer, his soft length started to hardening again, Loki started licking and sucking on his fingers, Tony twitched in anticipation then the black haired boy slowly lowered his fingers under his abdomen spreading his leg and slowly entered himself with one digit while his hard member leaked with pre cum, Tony's dick was almost hard when Loki insert the second finger in his anus, screaming loudly, his head was thrown back in delight, while his fingers scissored his pretty hole.

Tony jumped of the bed, he was awfully hard now, he grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled his finger out, Loki moaned, then stared maliciously at Tony almost inviting him. Tony groaned hungrily adjusting himself at the entrance of his swollen hole, entering it roughly, Loki dug his nails in his shoulder draining blood, they both roared in pain and pleasure as Tony started thrusting mercilessly into Loki's perverted hole. Loki let out a really high pitch moan, slicing the flesh of Tony's shoulder as his nails slid down his back, Tony screamed in pain thrusting hard into that spot again making Loki scream even louder, he tighten his grip on Loki's hips, he was clenching hard enough to bruise him.

Tony started thrusting hard and fast, every Loki's moan bringing him closer to his orgasm. Loki was on the edge, his back arched and all his muscle stiffened as he came right on Tony's stomach. Tony felt the hot shoot of semen on his abdomen, and that drove him crazy, he came right after that filling Loki completely with his semen. He pull himself out the black haired boy and fell on the floor right next to him.

After he regained his breath Tony spoke lazily "Jarvis..." "Yes Sir?" "... Prepare a room for our guest, we're helping him returning home safely..."

Loki smirked, just as he planned.

~ The End ~

**I really have to ask it, was it passable for being my first male/male sex?**

**also, let me know if you would like a second chapter, 'cause I have some smutty ideas...**


	2. Facing themselves

So here it is the second chapter, I really want to thanks everybody who favorited, followed and reviewed this story, thank you a lot! And I want to thank my best friend, without her I wouldn't have write this story, but now I'll stop talking so, here it is!

* * *

Loki was confined in the S.H.I.E.L.D's prisons since the whole tesseract thing didn't end well, but that day, that was the day. Those idiots would transfer him that day. Only the idea was extremely amusing. They thought they could transfer him to Asgard's prisons without any problem, but there was a problem, the problem was that Loki didn't want to be in Asgard's prisons. He decided to escape and conquer the Earth. He would obtain Midgard. He deserved it.

He hated humans. Humans were stupid little creatures. THEY WERE INFERIOR. He couldn't accept it. How could they keep him chained in that cell. HE WAS LOKI. They would pay. Now. Now he was in that dirty dungeon. Trapped. Like an insect. He hated it. They would pay for it. And the prize would be their head. HE WAS BORN TO RULE. He was a king. He couldn't accept that treatment. An hour. An hour and they would come to pick him up. It was hilarious. He couldn't stop laughing.

The time came. He could hear the heavy steps of the soldier coming for him. Nearer and nearer. Until they stopped in front of the closed door.

Fury opened the door, looking straight up at Loki, Loki was grinning widely. There was no time for asking what the mad man was laughing for, he had a god waiting for him to take the prisoner home. Picked the prisoner they started walking down the path chosen for the transfer. Loki laughed evilly. The creepy sound resounded down the corridor. They shouldn't have underestimate him.

Loki was spacing out lying on the bed in the guest room, patiently waiting for the human to ultimate the thing that would make him return home... Loki was bored, extremely bored. He couldn't sleep. He had slept all day. Now he was nervous. Nervous and bored. For once he missed his brother. His brother, Thor... Loki chuckled Thor was always so stupid, it was so much fun prank him. Thor was the perfect prank victim. He just needed doing a little bit of puppy eyes and he wouldn't even be mad at him. Loki sighed. Sure Thor company was boring, but this was even more boring. As boring as his father speech. Honestly, Odin was always full of shit. It was obvious that he preferred Thor. Loki snickered. He would be king one day anyway, but now he just wanted to return home. Return home to the only one person that he cared for, his mother. Loki laughed loudly at the thought. That was all the way too sentimental.

Loki was lost in his thought, when suddenly he felt wave of power all around the tower, it was a familiar feeling, it was comforting, but also frightening and very powerful. A loud sound of screaming from the lower floors of the building made him snap back from his thought. The screaming coming closer to his floor, he tried to escape, but he was on the last floor, going down was dangerous and even if he was in a guest room, he was locked him just for precaution, and the fucking door was 'Loki proof' as the human called it. Loki hissed at the other under his breath, if he was going to survive this, Tony would have been punished for that door.

The screaming was lower now. But he could feel it, the source of all that power was close, really close, he almost could hear the sound of slow footstep crossing the hall down to his room.

Loki took a step aback, than suddenly the door flew open and he was slammed onto the nearest wall, he couldn't breath, it was almost like someone was choking him, he tried to move uselessly then he heard a high pitched laughter and the mysterious man walked in.

Loki looked at himself enter the room, he was speechless, confused and definitely out of air, Loki walked toward him and slapped him hard, now he could breath again, Loki was laughing "Look who I found! Am I wrong or it's me? So young... So beautiful" than he caressed the cheek of the man blocked on the wall.

Loki was confused, he was touching himself, no, it couldn't be "Who...who are you! I'm Loki, you...you can't be me.." The other laughed again as he grabbed Loki's neck and pressed it further into the wall "Shush, little me, shush.. I'm so pretty, but so insolent, you shouldn't be here... I AM THE ONLY LOKI IN THIS DIMENSION, I AM THE ONE WHO CAN RULE THIS WORLD" He released the hold on the other's neck and caressed him again "I'm so beautiful, so perfect, but I can't let myself hinder my plans, YOU'RE AN HINDRANCE!" He roared as he grabbed again the neck, looking into the other's frightened eyes, those beautiful eyes so similar to his. Loki was struggling to breath under the mad's hold "Why are you doing this to me... To you! I'm you, stop it!" The mad one looked straight in his eyes and smirked evilly "Why? Why? WHY?" He laughed hysterically "Because, my dear me, no one can save you, no one can stop me, neither you, neither me can stop me!" He laughed again "You think you'll be happy? You won't! WE WON'T EVER BE HAPPY! But...but when I'll rule Midgard everything will change. I'M A KING AND EVERYONE WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME! EVEN MYSELF!" He released himself from the wall and the young man fell on the floor "KNEEL!" The madman shouted.

Loki was on the floor catching his breath, then he chuckled softly "I won't kneel to every one not even to me! I'M LOKI SON OF ODIN, THE FUTURE KING OF ASGARD AND I WON'T KNEEL" The madman snapped, looking at the young man angrily, but then slowly smiled mischievously at him "Odin son? You? Me?" He groaned "YOU KNOW NOTHING! Do you really think that a little foundling like you can be the legitimate heir?" The young man shouted back "I'M NOT A FOUNDLING! HOW DARE YOU?" The mad laughed at his reaction "Do you really believed to the little fairy tale that you had the possibility to become king? You're not like them! YOU ARE NOT AN ASGARDIAN! YOU ARE A FROST GIGANT!" "YOU'RE LYING!" The young man covered his hears with his hands shutting his eyes while the other was laughing loudly.

It was 5 am but Tony was still in the lab under the tower. He didn't sleep, usual, he thought he didn't need it, sleeping was for weak, and he was pretty much absorbed in his new project.

"Shouldn't you rest, Sir?" "Shut up Jarvis! I just need to finish this... Thing" "But, Sir, that's not healthy" "You know what's no healthy? Turn the project of a time machine into an inter-dimension travel machine" "I'm afraid, I don't understand Sir" "He...He's not just from the past, he's from another dimension, I mean, if he was just from the past, why didn't the story change?"

He was still at the strange machine when he heard screaming from the upper floor.

"Jarvis what's happening?" "I'm afraid there is an intrusion in the building, Sir" "Thanks Jarvis, now tell me something I don't know, like who's the intruder and where he's heading" "As you wish Sir... The intruder is heading to the latest floor, he's fast and... I'm afraid there is some sort of error because the intruder is... Loki, Sir" "WHOM? Check if Loki is still in his room, NOW!" "He's still in the room Sir" "That's... Call Fury!"

Tony was really pissed why had all this happened to him? Yeah, he wasn't a healthy behavioral model, but he had done his amount of good actions, he was in the Avenger, collaborating with the S.H.I.E.L.D, he was beautiful, he was funny, he was rich, he was so intelligent and... Wait what he was thinking about? Oh well, anyway he didn't deserve this, he was Iron man! Well, now he started to sound like Loki, he chucked, he knew he was marvelous, but that strange little deer was exaggerating. Like seriously messed up. He had sex with him... Well... He wasn't his first time with a guy, but he usually wasn't that rough.. He shouldn't still think about it, but somehow now was all so clear in his mind, the lust, the blood rush, the lips crashing, the urge to release, the warmth... He was spacing out again, he should get back to work soon. Work was the only thing that could keep his mind free from anything. Why Fury wasn't still answering? He started fidgeting on the desk hissing at Fury, the intruder and all the time they were making him waste. Finally Fury's face appeared on a screen "What do you want Stark?" "What do I want? I really want to know why Loki is here, last time I checked you had everything under your control" "And it was" "But didn't he just escaped? And letting him escape isn't having everything under control" "Cut it out Stark, I'm sending a squad, don't do anything stupid until they arrive" ~communication terminated~ "Ah.. He.. He just hung up on me.." "Yes Sir, mister Fury had just hung up when you were about to replay" "Jarvis.. Are you mocking me?" "Sir, the insider had just entered the guest room" "Shit, I can't wait for S.H.I.E.L.D I have to go now!"

~ To be continued ~

* * *

I beg your pardon for my poor grammar

I DESPERATELY NEED A BETA: if someone is interested please please please contact me


End file.
